


How Unusual

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finds a most unusual device in Jim's room and wants a demonstration on how it's used</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Trope: Sex Toys, Masturbation, Voyer!Spock  
> Warnings: Rated for strong sexual content and swearing.  
> Words: 1,483  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, I do not make profit or own Star Trek and its characters.

Spock's shift ended early so he decided to let himself into Jim's room and wait on him. He planned on discussing some lab results that he had gathered earlier in the day. Jim insisted that there be no secrets between them if they were going to be a strong command team. Jim thought it would be best if they were comfortable around one another as possible. With that in mind, Jim granted Spock access to his quarters. It could have been possible that Jim kept things clean in his room for the just in case. It could have also been possible that Jim was just a neat and tidy person. Spock never caught him off guard so he really couldn't tell.

He casually strolled around the room, hands laced behind his back when something on Jim's night stand caught his eye. He went over and picked up the unusual object. It was somewhat shaped like a flashlight but hollow. One end served as a handle. The other end was quite peculiar. That end had an opening in the shape of a human mouth. The material, as Spock felt it with his fingers, even felt like a Human's flesh. Curiously, he stuck his finger inside of it. The inside had the same fleshy feeling.

"Fascinating." He remarked, studying the object.

The sound of someone clearing their through echoed within the room. Spock turned around to see Jim watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. "What are you doing?" Jim asked.

Spock held up the device as if that explained everything. "This device is most unusual. What is it used for?"

Jim chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. He made his way to Spock and gently took the "device" out of his hand. "Uh, it's used for pleasure." Jim said dismissively and closed it shut into his night stand.

"I do not understand." Spock commented, looking at the night stand as if it were Pandora's Box and had been closed on him.

"You know...pleasure." Jim said and emphasized the last word. Spock still looked blank as a Vulcan could be.

"Could you please demonstrate?" Spock asked.

Jim stared at him for a while, trying to figure out if he were serious. He watched Spock sit comfortably upon his bed. With that, Jim sighed. He did ask for this after all, for them to be open around one another. He's an alien, a scientist and curious. Jim couldn't fault him on that. For all he knew, Spock could have been ignorant on many aspects of human sexuality so of course he wouldn't know what the object was used for.

"It requires that I...expose myself to you. Are you okay with that?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"I am familiar with Human male anatomy." Spock replied.

"Of course you are. Well, move over a bit so I can lay down." Jim said, not looking at Spock because he was taking the object and some lube out from the night stand.

When Jim looked over, he saw Spock sitting comfortable on the opposite side of the bed now. He had even put his feet up. With the 'shoot now, ask questions later' attitude, Jim hopped onto the bed beside him and laid down. He sat the toy and lube in between their bodies so he could lift up his butt and pull down his pants and underwear. Spock didn't say a word. He didn't make a sound and his breathing stayed calm, which Jim was thankful for. Spock was going to watch him jerk off and the idea in itself excited him. It excited him to the point where he found himself slowly getting hard. Jim reached for the lube and popped open the top. He coated his fingers and slowly started to spread it around his hardening cock. Jim squeezed his shaft and stroked his full length, twisting his grip around the head when he reached the tip. He closed his eyes and tried to relax and not think about his audience.

Reaching over, he grabbed the device, finding the mouth end with his fingers. He opened his eyes and raised his head to watch his cock slip inside. His head fell back onto the pillows and he closed his eyes once more. Licking his lips, he squeezed around it and started a stroking motion. The sounds of wet and suction filled the room along with his moans that he was trying to hush. After a while, he said the hell with it and let them out, squeezing the device to make the mouth around his cock suck harder.

Jim arched his back from the bed and continued to lick his lips. He imagined his audience, Spock's lips around his cock. To see Spock down there in between his legs, mouth wrapped around his swollen cock was an ongoing fantasy of his. He wanted to feel Spock's hot tongue lick his entire length, feel his hot mouth suck on him and his tongue press and spiral at his head. He wanted to feel Spock take his balls into his mouth and weigh them on his tongue. He wanted to hear the slurping sounds and feel Spock hum around his cock in his mouth.

Jim's eyes popped open when he felt a hot hand surround his own. He looked over and felt Spock squeeze and continue the stroking motion. Jim withdrew his hand and allowed Spock to take over.

"Fuck, Spock, that feels so good. Keep it up. You're going to make me cum." He whispered.

Jim could see Spock's brown eyes focused on his cock. He closed his eyes and tried not to think anything of it but Spock looked so damned hot. What if that look was of lust? What if Spock wanted him? If only, God he would love that. Spock squeezing the mouth around his cock felt so much better. Spock's grip was so much tighter. His strokes ten times faster than Jim's own. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Jim dug them into the sheets as moan after moan escaped his mouth.

"Jim, you are fast approaching your orgasm. I would like to see it." He heard Spock say.

Spock wanted to see him cum. He wanted to see it! Oh he would cum for Spock. He would definitely cum for Spock. He wondered if Spock had a clue to how much he would do for him.

"Oh, God...fuck! Spock!" Jim moaned out, his body starting to spasm as he emptied his load.

Jim opened his eyes as he felt the mouth being withdrawn from his cock.

"Would it be more logical to have the real thing versus a toy that simulates it?" Spock asked, laying the toy down upon the bed.

Jim sat up as if his First Officer didn't just jack him off. "Well, it's not like I have that option. It gets me by."

"I see." Spock commented, sounding lost in thought. Finally after a pause, "Does it feel like the real thing?"

Jim chuckled and arched a brow. His First did just jack him off. If they weren't open and comfortable with one another by now, then they never will be. Might as well push and see how far it can go. How else is he going to know any boundaries unless he crosses one?

"Would you like me to show you? I could show you the real thing and then after I clean it, you can use it and see for yourself." Jim answered.

"I would. I found watching and stimulating you to be very stimulating and sexually arousing myself."

Did Spock just give him permission to blow him? Did he just admit that jacking him off fucking excited him? That huge Kirk smile shown on his face and he couldn't help his glee as he rushed off the bed.

"Good! I mean great. Fucking awesome. Okay, I'm going to wash this in the bathroom. I'll be right back!" He said not hiding at all that he was giddy.

"I shall be here waiting for you." Spock replied, finding a non sweaty spot on the bed and getting himself situated.

Clean toy in hand, Jim stopped dead in his tracks when he left the bathroom. Spock was laying on his bed, fully naked and lazily stroking his cock. Jim licked his lips, wanting to save everything about what he was seeing to memory. Jim made his way over to the bed and crawled on top of Spock, stopping below his waist. Spock looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Are you ready for me?" Jim asked in a whisper.

"I've been ready for you for a long time." Spock said, taking his thumb and caressing Jim's cheek.

Jim smiled once more. "So does this mean I can kiss you?"

"It means so much more than that but yes, you can kiss me, Jim."

END

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW pic can be found at - http://vickyslookingatporn.tumblr.com/post/16384304361
> 
> A/N: Yay muse who works in mysterious ways. I have loads of WiPs on my hard drive. I was looking at my nsfw tumblr (vickyslookingatporn) where I look at porny things for inspiration. I saw a pic and it got my muse going.
> 
> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
